


Trial and Error

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Kagami's life is hard, M/M, Overprotective friends, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami knew that being with Kuroko wouldn’t be a smooth ride. However, what he didn’t expect was three of Kuroko’s friends giving him ‘the talk’. No, not that talk. The other talk. The far less pleasant one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> The fic which started my descent into knb writing madness.

This was a weird week for Kagami. It started off when he was minding his own business in Maji Burger (sans Kuroko this time, because he was running some errands after school for his family) when suddenly he caught with the corner of his eye, a wisp of pink.

Momoi Satuski flopped gracefully into the chair opposite from him. “Kagami-san!” she exclaimed. “Good to see you. I wanted to ask Tetsu-kun for a contact number so I could call you. By the way is this seat taken?” She asked with a bright smile. Kagami, a bit surprised shrugged and dug into his food. “It seems so now” he mumbled. Momoi smiled and took a sip of her shake. For a while they were eating and drinking in silence. Momoi was seemingly uninterested, but in reality she was studying him closely.

Kagami felt a bit irritated. He was about to ask what she wanted when Momoi spoke.

"So I’ve heard." Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" He decided to play it safe. If Momoi was spying on Seirin he had to report this to the coach, but first he needed to know what she knew. Momoi smiled a pleasantly.

"About you and Tetsu-kun."

Kagami choked on his hamburger. Momoi smiled, but this time her smile had a bit of an edge to it.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." He said, but it was obvious that he was getting more and more flustered by the minute. He took a sip of his coke (careful little sips, so as not to choke on it if Momoi decided to tell him something heart stopping again).

"Hmmm. So it is true." She hummed and rolled the straw idly between her fingers. Kagami eyed her again, suddenly all appetite gone.

"Oh don’t worry! Tetsu-kun didn’t tell me!" She reassured him. Kagami’s shoulders visibly sagged in relief.

"Nor did any of your teammates. Nor your coach for that matter."

"Who then?" He asked feeling a headache coming up.

Momoi smiled again “Woman’s intuition.” She replied cryptically. “Besides, what good of an intelligence agent would I be if I didn’t notice something like that?”

Kagami had to admit that she did have a point.

She sighed theatrically. “Kagami-san you are so lucky. Tetsu-kun never really returned my feelings.” She touched her bosom in a dramatic gesture. Kagami felt like she didn’t really regretted her and Kuroko’s unfulfilled love life. “Nor did he reject me. Maybe it had to do with the fact that never confessed…” She wondered out loud. Kagami snorted but promptly fell silent when Momoi sent him the scariest look he ever saw a girl could make.

"Anyway." her tone suddenly changed. "Tetsu-kun is a very good, kind and sweet person. He cares about people around him, even if the people around him don’t see it. Though he doesn’t show it as openly as some people would wish."

"Wait, hold up." Kagami lifted a hand to stop her rambling. This was getting ridiculous.

"You interrupted me, to tell me what an amazing boyfriend Kuroko is or something?"

"Is there a problem?" She asked politely.

"Yes. I already know that!" As soon as he said that he clapped his mouth shut and a fierce bush bloomed on his face. Damn him and his big mouth.

Momoi grinned.

"Shut up." Kagami mumbled and dug into his food again.

"But that’s good." She said.  “That you think so highly of him. Because it would be a real pity if something were to happen to you during our next match."

Kagami froze. What?

"Like, oh I don’t know, Aomine-kun messing with your legs again."

Kagami swallowed his food.

"Are you threatening me? Over Kuroko? Really?"

"No! Of course not. I am not completely responsible for what Aomine-kun does in his free time. It’s just a friendly advice" Kagami blinked. Was she serious? She did seem serious. Had he do something to make Kuroko upset recently, that he went flying to his Teiko friends to bitch about him? Nah, Kuroko never did that. If he had a problem he said it to Kagami’s face. Or did he?

Momoi saw his hesitation.  _He’s nervous. Good._

"I ask you only to understand." She stood up. "I hope the extreme measures will not be necessary. Now excuse me, I need to go." She walked out of the restaurant, still sipping her shake. Kagami saw her taking out her phone and calling someone. She looked in his direction and he could only make out the words "Yes, I did." from the way her mouth moved. In the next moment she was gone.

Weird.

 

* * *

 

"Kagamicchi! It’s good to see you!" Kagami winced when Kise shouted into his ear. "Oh I see you were shopping!" Kise eyed the bag Kagami was holding. "Are you making something good?" 

"Maybe. It’s not for you." Kise pouted. 

"You’re so mean Kagamicchi." Kagami snorted 

 ”For the team then?” He tried again. “Or just for Kurokocchi this time?”

"None of your business." Kagami grumbled and hid the bag behind him. Kise smirked but let it go. 

"If you don’t mind, I’m going in the same direction so we can have a chat along the way." 

"I do mind.”

"Great, let’s go." 

They walked in silence for a few blocks. Kagami was beginning to feel uncomfortable. It felt like Kise was gathering his thoughts and any time now he would drop some kind of bomb on him. 

"Okay that’s enough." He stopped "You wanted to have a ‘chat’ but instead you are eyeing me like a friggin hawk or something. Just spill it out and leave." 

"Man, you’re so impatient all the time, I wonder how Kurokocchi deals with you." Kagami grit his teeth. Kise was really starting to get on his nerves, but he promised Kuroko we would at least try and be nice to him because he actually was the only Miracle who wasn’t a total jackass.

Only half a jackass. 

"That is also none of your business." 

"Oh but you’re wrong Kagamicchi." The sudden change of tone surprised him. "It is my business. You may think what you want of me, but I do care about Kurokocchi, he was my teammate longer than he is yours and he was….is my friend." Kagami blinked, taken a back. 

"So?" 

"So what?" 

"So what do you want? You want to piss me off by talking how friendly you two were at Teiko?" 

"No….why would I do that?" 

"You tell me!" Kagami snapped. He ran a hand through his hair. "What’s your problem, is all I’m asking?" Kise’s eyes narrowed again. 

"My problem is you…" Kagami blinked.  _What the hell._ But he stayed silent.

Kise relaxed his shoulders a bit. “You know Kagamicchi, I’m really glad that I went to Kaijo.” Kagami’s head was spinning from the sudden topic changes.

"It’s a good school. The sport facilities are top notch. You saw it yourself." They were walking again.

"Also, they give good sport scholarships. They even have an exchange program." Kagami raised an eyebrow.

Kise continued. “I like it there, I feel content. I think this school is very good at developing talents.” He paused for a moment, thoughtful.

“I just miss some of my old teammates.” Kise mused, suddenly a little melancholic. Heavy silence fell again and Kagami felt a little bad, but not bad enough to break the silence himself.

"I think Kurokocchi would highly benefit from Kaijo, don’t you think?" Kise said suddenly breaking the slightly awkward mood.

 Kagami snorted.

"He told you he wouldn’t transfer.” Kagami was certain of this, but he still needed to say the words out loud.

Just as a reassurance.

Kise unfortunately saw this and seized the opportunity.

“Yes, he certainly did. But it’s only the first year. Anything could happen.” Kise smirked and took out his phone. He idly typed a text, ignoring Kagami’s annoyed grumble next to him.

“What are you? His parent or something? You can’t force him to do anything.”

“No.” Kise admitted. “But I am good at persuasion, plus if I can convince his parents…” He trailed off, flipping his phone closed and hiding it in the pocket of his uniform jacket.

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you telling me this?” Kagami asked cautiously.

“Hm…no reason.” Kise mused. “Kurokocchi seems to be doing well at Seirin. Of that I have no doubt.”

“But!” He suddenly laughed. “I never expected him to well…” He made a non-comitial hand gesture in Kagami’s general direction.

Kagami’s blood boiled.

“Finish that sentence and I will punch you.”

“Fine, fine. Don’t get too excited.” He winked at Kagami’s angry scowl. They walked some more in awkward silence, until Kise stopped.

“I’m going that way.” He nodded his head in the opposite direction. Kagami rolled his eyes.  _Finally!_  He thought.

“But before I go, I will say this once.” His voice was calm and steady, nothing like his usual cheerful chatter. “I was serious. I can do it.” He didn’t need to specify what the ‘it’ meant. Kagami understood.

“Hey, cheer up!” Kise perked suddenly and patted Kagami on the shoulder. “It’s not like I did anything. Yet.”

Kagami growled and swatted Kise’s hand away. Kise laughed good-naturedly and turned around.

“I’ll see you around Kagamicchi! Be good to Kurokocchi!” He said over his shoulder and…

Was he skipping?

Friggin Miracles.

 

* * *

 

Aomine didn’t beat around the bush.

Kagami was tying his shoelaces while sitting on the bench, so he hadn’t see him approach from behind. The “Hey dumbass!” was the only warning before a basketball hit him square in the back of the head.

“OW!” Kagami jumped from the bench and spun around clutching his throbbing head. Aomine was glaring at him, furious for some reason.

“What the hell is your problem?!” Kagami snapped. Aomine narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know. Satsuki and Kise already paid you a visit.”

“What?” And then it clicked.

“Oh my god, you are all insane.” Kagami turned his back to Aomine and went to pick up the ball. He paused, trying to calm himself while dribbling for a moment. He then threw the ball at Aomine, with more force than was necessary. Aomine caught it effortlessly.

“I don’t know what your problem is, but can you leave me and Kuroko alone? It’s none of your business and it’s getting creepy.”

“Yes it is!” Aomine snarled. He was furious, eyes blazing.

“You have issues, you know that?”

“Shut up! You as much as touch Tetsu and I will break your face.” Kagami raised his eyebrows at that. Some crude remark was just at the tip of his tongue, but he really didn’t want to get punched by Aomine of all people.

So he just snorted.

Aomine’s eyes widened and then narrowed again.

“I am gonna break your face.” He stared to dribble.

“You think I’m that easy?”

“I think you’re stupid and I am gonna break your face if you don’t leave Tetsu alone.”

Kagami sighed. Why does this keeps happening to him?

“I can’t ‘leave him alone’. We’re on the same team.”

“You know what I mean.”

Kagami’s eyes widened. “Oh my god. Were you two…”

The ball slipped from Aomine’s hand.

“You’re sick.” He snarled.

“Well? Were you?”

“No! Hell no!”

“Then what’s your problem?” Kagami snapped. He was so fucking done with those weirdoes.

“My problem.” Aomine begun, walking in Kagami’s direction. Kagami really thought he was gonna hit him. Well, let him. He would just return the favor.

“Is with you.” He unconsciously echoed Kise’s words. Aomine fisted the front of Kagami’s shirt and glared with the intensity of a feral animal.

“You as much as make him pout and I will break you. You hear me? Break. You.”

Oh hell no. That was too much. He was sick and tired off the generation of weirdoes telling him about how ‘unworthy’ of Kuroko’s affection he was. He was surprised that Midorima wasn’t butting in yet with his astrology crap. Or maybe that was a good thing. He didn’t know how THAT would turn out.

He pushed Aomine off him. Aomine smirked. “Finally getting your attention huh? Good.” He nonchalantly stepped back and picked up the forgotten ball.

“But I think you still need to be taught a lesson.” He dribbled for a moment. “I still need to break your face.”

Kagami was practically boiling by this point. He was going to leave the challenge. He  _was_  going to. But Aomine crossed every possible line and Kagami’s patience was very limited when it came to Kuroko’s former teammates.

So he just threw his hoodie on the bench and played Aomine one on one.

Which was a very bad idea, as it turned out.

 

* * *

 

**To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

 

_Tetsu, I will fucking kill him next time!_

 

 **To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

 

_Who?_

 

 **To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

_Kagami!_

**To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

 

_Please don’t hurt Kagami-kun._

 

 **To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

Why not!?

 

 **To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

 

_Because, Kagami-kun is very important to me._

 

 **To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

_I knew it! Did that bastard forced you???_

**To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

 

_No, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun never forced me to do anything I would not felt comfortable with._

**To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

_….So you did it?_

**To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

 

_That is not your business Aomine-kun._

**_To:_ ** _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

_IT IS!_

**To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

 

_No, it isn’t._

**To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

_Yes it is!_

**To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

 

_Aomine-kun, how would you feel if I threatened Momoi-san, because she goes out with you?_

**To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

 

_What? Me and Satsuki? What the hell, Tetsu!? You know we aren’t dating._

 

 **To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

 

_Yet._

 

 **To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

_What? What is that supposed to mean?_

 

 **To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

 

_Nothing Aomine-kun. Please leave Kagami-kun alone._

**To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

_…You really like him?_

 

 **To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

 

_Yes, Aomine-kun._

**To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

_But why him?_

**To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

 

_Do you really want to have this conversation with me?_

**To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

_Point taken. But it’s just??? So sudden?_

 

 **To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

 

_Maybe. But I still ask you not to do anything to Kagami-kun._

**To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

_OH FINE. But don’t come to me when he makes you cry or something._

**To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

 

_I won’t. Don’t worry._

**To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

 

_Besides. I might have hurt him a bit already._

**To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

 

_Aomine-kun, what did you do?_

**To:**  Kuroko Tetsuya

 **From:**  Aomine-kun

 

_Nothing._

**To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

 

_Tell me._

**To:**  Kuroko Tetsuya

 **From:**  Aomine-kun

 

_We played one on one a bit._

**To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

_Aomine-kun. How bad is it._

**To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

_Could have been worse. I advise he take it easy for a few days._

**To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

_I understand. Oh and Aomine-kun?_

**To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

_What?_

**To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

_You might want to remove those indecent magazines from your locker from the clubroom before Momoi-san and Imayoshi-san find them._

**To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

_What? How did you know!!??_

**To:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:**   _Tetsu_

_Goodnight Aomine-kun._

**To:**   _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **From:**   _Aomine-kun_

_Tetsu! Hey, Tetsu! You little shit! Fine, I get it! No more picking on your boyfriend. Jesus._

 

* * *

 

Kagami laid his head on the table in Maji Burger and groaned.

Kuroko watched him thoughtfully, sipping on his shake.

“You know, you could have warned me.”

“About?” Kuroko put his shake down. Kagami raised his head to look at the other boy.

“You damn well know about what.” Kuroko maintained an unfazed expression. Kagami sighed. There was no point in arguing.

“I meant your psycho friends/ex-teammates.”

“They paid you a visit. I know.”

“A ‘visit’?” Kagami growled.

“Control visit then?” Kuroko offered, unhelpful. Kagami groaned.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Kuroko merely cocked his head, but Kagami saw a tiny smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

“I almost died for you.” Kagami grumbled and snatched Kuroko’s shake to take a sip.

“But you didn’t.” Kagami glared.

“Thank you captain obvious.”

“Think of it as training, before you meet my parents.” Kagami froze.

“What?”

“Well, one day I am going to introduce you.” Kagami visibly paled. Were Kuroko’s parents worse than his Teiko teammates? Well then he was screwed beyond belief.

Kuroko took his shake back.

“No need to worry Kagami-kun. At least my dad won’t hit you with a basketball.”

Kagami paused.

There it was again. That little smile. Kagami narrowed his eyes.

“You little fucker.”

“I love you too.”

Kagami laid his head again on the cool surface of the table, trying to hide his red face.

“Shut up and eat your fries.”

Kuroko did. 


End file.
